classmate, and more
by misuto.reno's sister
Summary: what would happen if the final fantasy 7 crew were going in the same clss in school? totally AU, and mostly fluff. male/male, male/female pairings. some of the characters may be OOC, but i'm trying not to.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! At last! I joined this site, what is it, 3 months ago and this is my first post! Damn you writhers block! But but, now I finally have something to put up. The inspiration to this fic comes from _Hiding in a Dream_'s fic **Love, Pain and Feathers.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fic; the plot belongs to Genesis and Reno.

**Warnings: **yaoi, OOC'ness (though I'm trying not to) some swearing.

This is actually not a chapter. I thought I would let the first part of this fic explain the family bonds in this story. Some of them can seem to be weird, but blame that on Reno, it was he who came up with them.

Angeal is the older brother of Zack, and they're 18 and 16.

Genesis is the oldest sibling of three, the other two being Reno and Cissnei. They're 18, 17 and 16.

Sephiroth is the older brother of Rufus and Kunsel who are twins, and they're 17 and 16.

Vincent is the oldest sibling of three, the other being Tseng and Yuffie. They're 18, 17 and 16.

Cloud is the older brother to the triplets Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj. They're 17 and 16.

Cid is the older brother of Elena, and they're 18 and 16.

Tifa and Aerith are twins, and they're 17.

Barret is the older brother of Rude, and they're 17 and 16.

Yeah, this is a series of oneshots, with different pairings in each chapter, even if some will be in the background sometimes. Everyone is free to send in requests of pairings, doesn't they fit in this one I'll make another one.

I'll love rewiews, and will try to respond to them.

Bye for this time!

**Misuto.**


	2. Chapter 2 the new guys

AN: so, first chapter up! This one's going to be one of my favorite pairings, so take it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, not even the plot, which belongs to Reno and Genesis. However I do own the school and the teacher.

**Warnings: **nothing, except the male male pairing and maybe some OOC:ness.

* * *

- Hey, Reno! We're gonna get new guys in class today! Something for you maybe?

- If it isn't girls then you mean, Gen?

- For you guys information, it was going to be two guys and one girl. So we got a fair competition all of us.

- Aw, you're no fun, Ciss.

The three redheads enter the classroom. They sit down in seats in the back and start flirting with the others.

- Hello children. Today we are going to get some new classmates, and I hope you all take good care of them.

- Of course, said a blond girl in the front.

- If you can give us the pleasure and come in now, Mr.'s and Miss Valentine?

- For the last time, my last name is Kisaragi! Came a young girl's voice from outside the door.

When they entered the classroom, Reno drew a breath. In through the door came a guy with long black hair and a serious expression in his brown eyes.

- That one's hot!

- Are you bisexual, Gen?

- No, I just stated fact.

After him came a short girl, also with black hair, but dark brown eyes. She was almost bouncing around the room, even when she stood still.

- She reminds me of someone.

- Me or Zack? I don't have THAT much energy, Ciss.

- Zack of course, what did you think of really, Reno?

- Quiet please, Mr. and Miss Rhapsodos.

- Sorry.

But whatever Reno was going to say disappeared when the last guy entered through the door.

- Can you close the door Mr. Valentine?

Reno just stared at him. He had long black hair and red eyes, and was clad all the way up to his chin. Instead of a hand, he had a golden gauntlet on his left arm.

- Can you please introduce yourselves?

The first guy to enter spoke up first.

- My name is Tseng Valentine; I'm seventeen years old and from Wutai.

Then the girl:

- My name is Yuffie Kisaragi; I'm sixteen and a half-sister to Tseng.

Then it got quiet. Won't the last guy say anything? Reno thought.

- Oh come on Vince, they're not dangerous, said the girl.

At last he spoke up, and Reno shivered at the deep voice.

- My name is Vincent Valentine and I'm eighteen years old.

The room started whispering. Between Reno heard Sephiroth say to his brother:

- I hope Reno holds his hands away from that guy Vincent. He doesn't look like the type that would take his playing easy.

- Yeah, me too, his brother answered.

Reno snorted.

- I'll get whoever I want, don't I, Gen?

- Well, you didn't get Sephiroth.

- Actually, I did, Reno whispered, but he doesn't remember it.

- Okay, now please quiet down. Can you find seats on your own? The teacher said.

- Sure, Tseng said.

They sat down on a free row of seats and picked up their stuff.

- Today we're going to start with geography; can you please pick up your books?

- No ma'am, because we haven't got any, said Rufus.

- Seriously? You're not kidding with me again, Mr. ShinRa?

- No, he speaks the truth for once, ma'am, said Elena, the blond in the front.

The teacher sighs and leaves to get the books. Immediately Reno gets up from his seat and walks over to the new guys.

- Hello. I am Reno Rhapsodos, what do you think of your new school?

- Nice to meet you, Tseng said. And, it's nicer than our last school.

They shrugged. All of them looked very uncomfortable at the mention of their last school, so he dropped it. I wonder what happened there, he thought.

- So, where do you live?

- In the apartments three blocks from here, Yuffie said.

- Yuffie, Vincent said. You are not to tell that kind of information to someone we don't know.

- But…

- No buts, Yuffie, said Tseng. Though I would like to know him, too

Reno grinned. This was going exactly as he wanted.

- Maybe we could have lunch together then?

- Ok, said all three of them.

Now the teacher reentered the room and Reno returned to his seat.

- After you have gotten thee book, I want you to go to page 34, said the teacher.

- How did it go? Genesis whispered to him.

- Got them booked up for lunch, Reno answered. You know the routine?

- Always, Cissnei replied.

- Quiet, Rhapsodos, called the teacher.

* * *

- Calm down Vince, nothing will happen.

- Yeah, Yuffie's right. They don't know anything about what has happened.

- That's what I'm afraid of, Tseng. When they get to know, everything will go to hell again.

- But they won't get to know, right Yuffie?

- Exactly.

- But they will, sooner or later. And I've seen this class before.

- Seen someone you like, or?

- YUFFIE! But Vincent, now you got to put that behind you. It won't happen again.

From the inside of the room they heard the teacher call out to them to enter.

- I'll go first, Yuffie next, and Vince last, ok?

- Ok.

Tseng opened the door and went to stand in front of the desk. When he entered the heard a gasp from both the front and the back row, followed by some mumbling. He looked over the class and saw that it was the redheads in the back who mumbled, and a blond in the front. Yuffie saw the same, but it was a boy further back instead of the blond girl. When Vincent entered though, everyone gasped. He sighed and stopped at Yuffie's side. He knew he looked different, with his red eyes and prosthetic hand. He looked at the class, and his eyes immediately fell on the last row of seats. His heart skipped a beat. There, in the middle of the row, sat a boy with flaming red hair and aqua blue eyes.

- Can you please introduce yourselves? The teacher said.

Tseng started.

- My name is Tseng Valentine; I'm seventeen years old and from Wutai.

- My name is Yuffie Kisaragi; I'm sixteen and a half-sister to Tseng.

Everyone's eyes fell on Vincent. He trembled and thought: is this really needed?

- Oh come on Vince, they're not dangerous, Yuffie said.

He frowned but spoke up.

- My name is Vincent Valentine and I'm eighteen years old.

Suddenly the whole room started whispering, but none of them could hear anything from the blur. Then the teacher asked them to sit down, and they picked up their pencils.

- Today we're going to start with geography; can you please pick up your books?

- No ma'am, because we haven't got any, said a white blond guy in the middle.

- Seriously? You're not kidding with me again, Mr. ShinRa?

- No, he speaks the truth for once, ma'am, said the blond in the front.

The teacher sighs and leaves to get the books. Immediately one of the guys in the back gets up from his seat and walks over to them.

- Hello. I am Reno Rhapsodos, what do you think of your new school?

- Nice to meet you, Tseng said. And, it's nicer than our last school.

They shrugged. All of them thought: why did he have to say that? And he seemed to take the hint cause left it hanging.

- So, where do you live? Reno asked.

- In the apartments three blocks from here, Yuffie said.

- Yuffie, Vincent said. You are not to tell that kind of information to someone we don't know.

- But…

- No buts, Yuffie, said Tseng. Though I would like to know him, too.

Vincent sent a glare to Tseng which he clearly got, and Reno grinned.

- Maybe we could have lunch together then? He asked.

- Ok, said all three of them.

But right then the teacher reentered the classroom and Reno went back to his seat.

- What is it Vince? Can't I make new friends?

- Tseng, I don't know what you're thinking, but that Reno guy really has something else on his mind.

- Like what? Gutter alert, Vincent.

- YUFFIE…, but seriously Vince, I think he's just curious.

- We'll see.

- After you have gotten thee book, I want you to go to page 34, said the teacher.

And then:

- Quiet, Rhapsodos, called the teacher.

* * *

AN: so this is turning into at least three chapters, instead of one. I hope you have patience for it though. Poor Vince, he's too defensive. But they WILL get each other, mind that. But I'm not going to write smut in any of my fics. Just a warning, next chapter WILL be much longer.  
Feel free to send me reviews of what you think of it, or requests of pairings.

Bye, **Misuto.**


	3. Chapter 3 lunchtime

AN: At lasts an update! I've been trying to write this for two months, but Genesis and Reno has been away. I'm so sorry!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except the school and the teacher, the plot belongs to Reno and Genesis.

**WARNINGS: **male/male pairing, OOC and some swearing.

* * *

At lunch.

- So, where are we going to sit? It's crowded everywhere.

- I don't know, Yuffie. We'll just have to sit outside I'm afraid.

Tseng looks around and sees Reno at an empty table.

- It looks like Reno is sitting alone. And weren't we going to eat lunch with him?

- I forgot that. But do you think it's safe, you know…

- You can always leave you know, Vincent.

They walked over to the table and sat down.

- Hi guys! How are you?

- Just fine and you?

- Perfect, Yuffie. So, what do you think of the school?

- Pretty good, I think. It's not like we have so much to compare with.

No, only labs for three years and then the worst school in the country, Vincent thought. Can't he understand that we not want to talk about the past?

- Gone to the same school the whole time before?

Apparently not.

- Yeah. What's the name of everybody, then?

- Well, everybody here is in sibling groups. Mostly you can see it on the hair color, but there are two groups of with silver hair.

- Hi, can we sit with you too? Cissnei asked.

- Of course.

And I can swear they're related, Tseng, squirmed.

- Well, to start off, we are the Rhapsodos, my brother's name is Genesis and my sister's is Cissnei.

What did I say?

- And you name is Reno, if I remember right.

- Yup. The slivers closest to here are the Strife's. The one with long hair are Yazoo, the one with short hair are Kadaj, and the snagged one is Loz. The blond at their table is their older brother Cloud.

I bet they're triplets, Yuffie thought.

- The other silvers are the ShinRa's. The tall one with very long hair is Sephiroth, the one with blue eyes are Rufus, and the other one are Kunsel.

Odd names, Vincent thought.

- Just a piece of advice though, never trust something that Rufus told you. He's known all over the school for his lies.

So that's why the teacher reacted when he told about the books? Tseng wasn't surprised.

- Yeah.

Well, that was useful, all of them thought.

- Who are the blondes? Tseng wondered.

- They're the Higwinds. The guy's Cid, and the girl's Elena.

- Cid has one foul language though; Genesis threw in into the conversation.

- Yeah, right…

- That's my tea, your fucking twit!

- What did I say?

Vincent sighed.

- Who's the hyper?

- Zack Fair. The big black-haired guy behind him is his foster brother Angeal Hewley.

- The two girls are Tifa and Aerith Lockhart.

- And the dark-skinned guys are Barrett and Rude Wallace, Cissnei finished.

- Thanks, Yuffie said. Then she looked at her watch and - SHIT! Were almost late for class!

- Everybody sprang up from their seats and rushed to class.

* * *

The rest of the day disappeared fast. After the last class, Tseng, Yuffie and Vincent started walking back home.

- Hey! Wait for me!

They sighed, but stopped to wait in Reno.

- What do you want, Reno? Vincent asked the redhead.

- I just thought we could walk home together, now when we live in the same direction.

- Fine, Tseng said. But where's your siblings?

- Oh, they're doing other things. Gen's working and Cissnei's at a friend's.

- Oh.

They walked in silence the rest of the distance to their apartment.

- Bye Reno, see you tomorrow.

- Bye. Reno turned and kept walking.

* * *

AN: Once again, I'm so sorry. Writhers block is an ass. This chapter took me almost a month to finish. I hope it's good though.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Bye,** Misuto.**


End file.
